The Demigod's Creed
by whyjae
Summary: (Contains Assassin's Creed) What happens when Assassin meets Demigods? What will happen when Percy has to choose whether to join the Templars or the Brotherhood? Percy gets captured by Templars while the Assassins embark on a mission to request Percy to aid them through the biggest war of their lives, The Templar War. Who will Percy choose?
1. Prologue

_The Demigod's Creed_

_Prologue_

_Chapter 1_

A.N: I do NOT own Percy Jackson (wish I did) or any of the Assassin's Creed games/books

_Percy's POV_

__"Look! I did not take anything! I swear!" I whined persistently as two muscular guards dragged me against the cold, hard stone floor. I tripped over a small rock and my legs went numb. I groaned in pain as my knees buckled and was now being dragged. I could feel the friction and my jeans slowly heating up. _Please don't tear... Please don't tear..._ I prayed. Well, this felt familiar. Being framed for taking something. Being dragged to some place I don't even know. _Man, Annabeth's going to KILL me. _I decided to make an effort to struggle out of the guards' hold. So I did. Hard. Unfortunately, I think they go to some type of extreme gym training sessions, because the more I struggled, the tighter their grip became. Soon, I felt fingernail marks on my skin.

"No use trying to struggle, kid. These guys can lift a car with an arm, to them, you're just like a small bucket half-filled with water." A guard said behind me. _Arghh... Freaking assholes. _I tried to think like Annabeth, to brainstorm. All I could think of was Riptide, but it was in my pocket, which was far out of my reach._ If only I had some type of magnetic force to attract Riptide over._ _Man, how cool would tha- DAMN IT! Concentrate, Percy. There's got to be something deep inside that seaweed brain. _I finally gave up when the guards stopped. I looked up and saw a huge harbor. _Water! Finally! Something I can use! _I formed a small smirk and concentrated hard. I was about to send out a huge water tornado when a guard behind me stabbed me with a needle.

Darkness.

"Arghh... Where am I? What is this place?" I groaned. "Welcome, Perseus. I have been expecting you for a while. Those damn guards may be muscular but they sure don't know a damn thing about walking faster." A faint voice said. Everything was all blurry. All I could make out from my vision was a tall, big blob and a candle that lit up the entire room. _Talk about poor lighting. _I almost regained perfect vision, but everything went blurry again. "Hello? Are you awake?" My captor asked. I shook my head and rubbed my temples. _Damn. I can't seem to uncross my eyes. What they have injected into me must have been pretty strong. I am in no condition to fight at all._ "I... I think I'm fine. Who are you? Explain yourself. Why did you bring me here? What do you exactly want from me?" I demanded.

"Easy there, kiddo. I have requested my men to bring you here because I need your help. I want you to joi-" **CRASH! **"Sir! There are armed men with a huge navy ship outside! What do we do?" A guard screamed in a panic at the entrance of the room. Everything was starting to clear up as I stood up slowly, using the wall for support. The mysterious man glanced over at me and glanced back at the guard, "Man the cannons! Prepare for battle!" The guard saluted sharply and dashed out. "Those damn Assassins really don't have a life." He mumbled under his breath.

"Woah... Woah... What... What Assassins? Are they here to kill me or something? You still haven't answe-" **BANG! **"Men! Get ready for combat!" Guards screamed outside while rubble crumbled. "Listen closely, boy. You are here only because He wanted me to bring you here. Honestly, you are a waste of my time." He grabbed me by the collar and dragged me to the table. "Now be a good boy, and STAY. HERE. Understood?" I nodded slightly. He took out a small knife, grabbed the sleeve of my hoodie and pinned my arm to the table. "Good." He said before slamming the wooden door behind him.

_Sheesh, what's up with him?_ I heard some slashing outside while I tried to take out the knife from my hoodie because A: It was my favourite hoodie and B: My shoulder was cramping up. Unfortunately, I was right-handed, so my left hand did not have strength to pull the blade out. Although everything was blurry, I could still make out a rough sketch of my captor's face.

He had a big scar on the side of his cheek. Like Luke. He had blonde hair. Like Luke. He was muscular. Unlike Luke. _Thank gods it wasn't not Luke. If not Camp Half-Blood would be in big trouble._ I looked around the room and found a small chair. I slowly sat on it because it had creaky noises even when I dragged it over. I leaned my head on my left hand and thought back to how I even got myself into this mess.

_Flashback:_

"Annabeth! Are you done putting on the new gear? I still can't figure this out. Can you help me with this? Capture the Flag is about to start soon." I said, frustrated. Annabeth just laughed and helped me unhook my arm from the sleeve of the amour. I heard her mutter a small, "A seaweed brain indeed." When I finally got my gear on, Annabeth pecked me on my cheek before we headed out of my cabin, hand in hand. I couldn't be any happier.

While walking to the field for the 'briefing', I examined my gear: A light shade of brown and short sleeves along with straps to strap small weapons like daggers (although Riptide was already good enough). There was a hook at the side of the amour, for unknown reasons. Lastly, there were light brown boots that went up to half of my calf with a strap on the right side of each boot. I gathered with my team and waited for the game to start.

"READY! STEADY! CHARGE!" Chiron's voice boomed across the battlefield. Swords clashed and sparks flew. As per usual, I went for the flag with 4 other campers to defend me. I looked at the treetops, making sure Annabeth or Ares campers were planning an ambush. I heard some rustling in a bush as one of my defenders walked towards it. A bow was shot and hit him in the arm. He fell to his knees as another camper from my team threw a knife, stabbing the opponent in the thigh. He screamed and fainted. _Damn_ _amateurs._

We continued to advance without difficulty (strange) and reached the famous river. Where there was ALWAYS an ambush. But of course, knowing the opponent, they aren't that stupid enough to have the same battle strategy every time. So, we continued. I dipped myself into the water while the others waded across.

"GAHH!" One of the defenders screamed while the other covered his mouth to prevent unwanted attention from the other team. He took an arrow to the knee (A.N. Ha, get it? it's not a marriage term but I was running out of places arrows could shoot at. My apologies). Apollo campers, for sure. I swam to the surface of the water and looked at the tree tops. No a single living soul. _They must have escaped._ I was one defender down, not a good sign. I heard some rustling in the trees and I immediately dodged to the side as an arrow flew past me. I threw a small knife at the tree immediately and sure enough, an Apollo camper, Zen Lee fell off. He had camouflaged amour and paint on him. No wonder we could not spot anyone.

"Use throwing knives and aim for the treetops." I commanded my teammates. They nodded and threw on command. Sure enough, campers fell from the sky. However, there was a remaining Apollo camper that shot two of my teammates, so I was alone. I threw my last knife at a bush and a camper fainted, exposing himself. I walked cautiously towards him and took my blade out. _This might come in handy..._ I washed it in the river and carried on walking into the forest. The faint glow of Riptide kept monsters away and was my light to find my way to the flag. I was almost there. I could feel it. *rustle* I turned around and scanned the area. *even more rustling* "Who is it?" I screamed as my voice echoed. Leaves fell off bushes and trees. _There is another human being here. I can feel the person's body warmth. But... Where is he? Or even she?_

Suddenly, men in chain mail amour ambushed me. I readied my sword. "Very funny, guys. Really? Chain mail? I thought you guys were better than this. I expected more out of you guys. Seriously." I rolled my eyes. Then, I noticed. These guys weren't just ordinary campers, they were not even campers. They wore helmets with a huge cross in the center, where they could peek through.

I readied my stance, "Who are you people and how did you get in here? These grounds are off limits to mortals like you." I narrowed my eyes and examined every move they made. Suddenly, one of them struck behind me. I spun around and sliced his abdomen while other men charged. I deflected every blow until another man sneaked up on me and injected a drug into my arm. I screamed in pain before blacking out.

_Flashback ends_

"Creeeaaakkk" I turned around and faced the door. "Come on. We have to go! They are coming for you. Hurry up!" A man covered in blood barged in the room. I shot him an annoyed look, pointing towards the knife. The mysterious man rolled his eyes and jogged towards me. He pulled the knife out and signalled me to hurry up while I rubbed my wrist in pain.

When I exited the room, I heard swords clashing, guns firing and screams of pain. "Get down!" A man warned as a cannonball flew through a wall. _Damn, the chances of me getting out alive are pretty low._ Before I could ask the man escorting me to who-knows-where, he stopped in his tracks and became limp. I watched in horror and stepped back when I heard 'shnick'. The man in front of me fell to his knees as a hooded man was revealed.

"Perseus Jackson. Ah, a fine boy. It's time."


	2. Where everything began

_Chapter 2_

_Where everything began._

**A.N: DISCLAIMER! I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the PJO series. Still wish I did. Well damn.**

_Flashback_

_"Perseus Jackson. Ah, a fine boy. It's time."_

_Percy's POV_

Flashback ends

"Who are you? What do you want from me? And was it necessary to kill him?" I asked, seething in anger and filled with frustration. It has been almost 5 hours and I still don't know a damn thing going on here. The hooded man just stayed silent and 'glared' at me. Well, I think he did. The hood shadowed his eyes and half his nose, so all I could see was his mouth and well, the bottom half of his nose. I gritted my teeth. "GODS! I AM TIRED OF GETTING EMPTY ANSWERS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs out of frustration. The hooded man's mouth turned into a frown. The man just stood still. Even after a cannonball flew through the wall. He didn't even flinch. After a not-so-lengthy-because-of-gun-shots silence, he took out a small knife about the size of the bottom of my palm to the top of my middle finger and held it towards my neck, "Look, Percy. You are an essential tool to us, the Assassins, and also the Templars. You must choose whose side you want to join wisely."

He paused for a while as a guard charged towards him. He merely stuck another hand out and punched him in the gut, causing him to blackout immediately. He continued in a low and soft voice, "We are preparing for the biggest war we have ever had since a millennium. The war between two armies. The war that would cause humanity to fall as we know it. Your precious home, Camp Half-Blood, will be trampled over by Templar knights. Both Roman and Greek Gods will fall. Earth will be destroyed. So will you. So will US. Now shut the fuck up, and hurry up!" _Talk about ruining a speech!_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as he retracted the blade. I nodded with confidence and ran behind him, trying to keep a safe distance between him. We ran towards the biggest window of the... whatever this place is and he jumped out. "Wha-? You want me to jump down that? Are you freakin' crazy?" I screamed down, where the hooded man was crouching on a beam. He simply looked up and screamed, "Just jump! Even if you miss the beam, you'll either fall in the water or a bale of hay. Relax, dude. Just do what I do." Part of his voice was blown away by the wind, but I still managed to make out what he said.

I tried protesting, but he already jumped off, disappearing into the distance. I gulped. I heard a rustle after a few seconds. I was about to bail for the stairs when I heard clanging of heavily armed guards charging towards me. _It's now, or never. _I jumped off the ledge of the window and hanged on to it, in case I didn't make it to the beam.

Looking down, I screamed, "Hey random dude! Where are you?" I only heard a faint word "jump" in response. So I took another deep breath, closed my eyes, and let go of the ledge, just in time before the guards could reach me. They looked over the ledge and saw me falling. I could have swore I heard a "What a dumb kid". But I didn't care, because if I didn't reach the target, I will either snap my legs, break a few bones, or even worse, die.

"WHOOAAAAAA!" I screamed as I fell backwards. I quickly grabbed onto whatever brick what stuck out of what seemed of an extremely tall-ass tower and looked down. I felt my finger slip while some rocks crumbled down. I made sure my body was not hanging unsteadily before letting go again. Finally, I managed to grab the beam whoever-he-is was standing on. I pulled myself up with all my strength and crouched on the thin beam, making sure I had enough space for both my feet to stand on. I looked far into the distance and saw farms and villages. _Damn assholes must have brought me to the countryside. Well, time to jump. _I located the bale of hay below and imitated what the weird guy did earlier. I did a swan dive. The wind blew against my face, making it hard to see. When an idea popped up to my head. I looked to the left, closed my eyes and concentrated. Hard.

"WHOOOOOO!" I yelled, having the rush of a lifetime as a giant wave scooped me up when I almost missed the haystack by a few centimetres. I surfed on the wave until I spotted the mysterious man who had some balls to jump down a high-ass tower. I commanded the wave to put me a metre away from ground level and jumped off. The wave retracted back into the sea as I walked over towards the hooded man.

"I've got to say. That was quite a move." He said will a small smile. "Come on, we need to get out of here, quick. The captain of the yacht is waiting." I nodded and smiled at the compliment.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." A deep voice said. Both of us looked around, only to find out we were surrounded by guards armed with steel spears. The bridge leading to the ship was also blocked, so we had no chance of escaping.

The man who captured me earlier stepped through a line of guards with a sword in hand and pointed it towards my neck. "If you join him and leave, this baby will be 15 centimeters deep into your throat." He said with a smug smile. _Damn, I'll try to reach for Riptide. Let's just wait for him to have this huge speech about joining him. Or like the hooded man said earlier, a Templar. _And a huge speech he did.

"I bet that man, right behind you, convinced you into thinking that uh... We, the 'bad' guys were going to destroy your precious little Camp Half-Blood, didn't he? Well, I can list you 50 reasons why you should join us instead of him. First..." I just went for it. I uncapped Riptide while moving to the left, so when my captor tried to thrust his 'baby' into my throat, he missed and stabbed a guard instead. I felt power surge through me as I held Riptide in my hand. _Wait a minute, Riptide is made out of Celestial Bronze... That means... _"Whoosh!" My blade swung right through a guard. "DAMN!" I yelled.

"Lose the sword! Catch!" The Assassin yelled as he threw me a sword. I did not have much time to examine it because it almost stabbed me. _Didn't his parents teach him to NOT throw a sharp object? Sheesh. _But it was lightweight and it felt comfortable in my hands. Unlike the other normal swords at Camp. However, the feeling of the sword felt like I was wielding Riptide. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I thrust the blade into a guard's abdomen and swung it at another. All of them fell like ragdolls. The Templar saw my skills and commanded his two-men... Oh, wait... One-man army to stop fighting.

"Stop this! We are civilised **(A.N: British spelling. My education system uses British spelling. Deal with it)** people! We should not be fight over a poor 18 year old boy. Instead, we should talk over it. No?" The Templar negotiated while spreading his arms, tightening the grip of his 'baby' while gulping. The hooded man simply muttered a simple "chicken" and stabbed him in the chest with a small dagger. He choked blood out of his mouth and spat, "You... WILL... pay for... this." Finally, he went limp, but his eyes remained wide open. The guard witness the death of his leader and ran away, but the hooded man simply threw a throwing knife and it hit him directly in the middle of his back. He spat out some blood and fainted.

The hooded man looked down pitifully at the Templar and bent down. He muttered "rest in peace" before closing his eyes. _At least he has a heart... _He let out a sigh and stood up. "Come on, Perseus. We have a long journey ahead. I believe there is enough time to explain what is going on." He said, forcing a smile. I handed him the sword. "No. It is yours now. This blade was specifically made in the forges for you. It is also a symbol to me that I have completed my task and mission. I will hand you more gear when we get on the yacht." I simply nodded. _Finally! Some freaking answers. It was about time I knew what the hell was going on._

_"_Wait! What about Camp Half-Blood? When can I return there? And where are you taking me?" He showed me a sad smile and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but we cannot send you back until you get the skills and knowledge of the Brotherhood. For that to happen, we have to send you to Jerusalem through the Animus. Where everything began."


	3. Eugenio Assassin Demigod

_Chapter 3_

_Eugenio. Assassin. Demigod._

**A.N: Still don't own any of this stuff.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Where is that seaweed brain? Capture the Flag has been over for hours and all we could find in the forest 1 kilometer away from the flag is the hook from his chest plate from his armor. There must have been a huge battle here." I said, filled with worry and desperation.

"Annabeth! You have to calm down! Sure, his head is full of kelp but he is strong enough to survive what ever happened here. You have to stop worrying. Come on, I will bring you back to your cabin. While the other campers will search." Thalia bent over and comforted me as a tear rolled down my cheek. _Sheesh... He is always going missing, getting into trouble and gods know where he is. Come back, Percy. All of us are waiting for you. _I closed my eyes and prayed hard.

Thalia forced a small smile and escorted me back to my cabin. I walked over to the bathroom and tried to create an Iris message. I created a mini rainbow in the bathtub and threw a drachma. I concentrated hard, Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Percy Jackson. Soon, a figure slowly rippled into the mist. My face brightened. Well, until I saw what Percy was doing.

"OH GODS! ANNABETH!" He screamed in the shower. "Is everything alright, Percy?" A deep voice called out in the background. "Yeah... I'm fine!" He replied hastily. I narrowed my eyes. "Percy! I have been so worried about you! Where have you been?" I said, worried. Then, he explained everything to me (while his head was poking out of a curtain): The war between the Assassins, some device named an 'Animus' and how he has to embark on a mission to learn the Order of the Brotherhood. How he can't return until he completes the mission or else Camp will be destroyed. I sighed and shook my head, "This is worse than the Titan War. Mortal and the Gods from both worlds involving us Demigods? It's just a recipe for disaster." He shook his head and told me there was nothing else he could do except join either side and fight. I was about to ask him where is his exact location when the mist started to ripple.

"My time's up! I'll contact you soon!" I called out. He nodded with a contented smile on his face, "Remember! You musn't tell anyone about this!" He called out before the mist fully faded away. I was happy for a moment, before I started to think about the safety of Percy. _He's such a seaweed brain, I'll just have to pray hard that he won't die during he first mission._ A tear of joy rolled down my cheek as I exited the bathroom and crashed on the bed.

* * *

_Percy's POV_

"Oh yeah, I heard something about a navy ship attacking the fort just now, where is it?" I asked while the hooded man, whom I FINALLY know the name of, Eugenio. "Ah... Yes. The Capricorn. A fine ship indeed. It sailed off once our men started to invade the tower and left this fine yacht behind for you to train and stuff... It's pretty luxurious if you ask me." He said while leading me to my cabin. "This will be your bedroom. The bathroom is over to the left. Go freshen up, there are some dri-fit t-shirts in the drawer and several hoodies to keep you warm. Jeans and pants are in the second drawer. I'll meet you at the dining hall after you take a bath. It's the first room you see once you turn right from your room. My cabin is just opposite yours. Is there anything else?" He asked. I shook my head and closed the door.

I let out an exhausted sigh as I removed my armor (which I just realised I was still wearing. Man, these are really lightweight) and hoodie, revealing my torn Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I took off my clothes and stepped inside the shower. _Ahhh... A nice, cooling bath. _I washed the dirt on my face when I started to notice mist forming. I took a closer look and realised it was an Iris message. After a few more seconds, a face was revealed.

"OH GODS!" I was shocked until I realised it was just Annabeth, "ANNABETH!" I grabbed the shower curtain and covered my body. "Is everything alright?" Eugenio shouted from the hallway. "Yeah... I'm fine!" I replied, hoping he won't barge into the bathroom. Annabeth narrowed her eyes in suspicion and said, "Percy! I have been so worried about you! Where have you been?" I felt bad immediately for not contacting Annabeth after I was escorted to safety. I thought about whether I should tell Annabeth about the war that is about to happen. _She's the daughter of Athena, she'll be wise enough to know she shouldn't be leaking such valuable information. _So, I told her everything.

Annabeth sighed and shook her head, "This is worse than the Titan War. Mortal and the Gods from both worlds involving us Demigods? It's just a recipe for disaster." I shook my head too and told her there was nothing else I could do except either joining the war, or let humanity perish. She was about to ask me where I was when the mist started to ripple. _Damn, time's up._

"My time's up! I'll contact you soon!" Annabeth called out. I nodded with a contented smile on my face as I got to talk to Annabeth. "Remember! You musn't tell anyone about this!" I called out before the mist fully faded away. My smile faded like the mist when I thought about the loneliness I would be feeling for the next few months, or who knows, even the next year.

I got out of the bath and wore an orange t-shirt because it reminded me of Camp and a navy blue hoodie that had contrasting, white strings. And for the comfort, I wore cotton fleece pants. I put on some sneakers and headed to the dining room.

"Welcome! Today's dinner is Macaroni and Cheese with a side of mashed potatoes. Sprite or grape soda?" Eugenio asked gleefully, as if nothing else in the world mattered. "Uhh... Grape please." I said as I sat down. "So, what's the plan for now?" I dug my fork into my mashed potatoes. _Damn... That's good._

"Well, it's getting pretty late so you can spend your time in the leisure room. There's an Xbox, PS3, Wii, everything. Have fun. Plus, I never really fully introduced myself." Eugenio said. "I am Eugenio, age 25. Been in the Brotherhood for a decade. Son of Hephaestus. I l-"

"Whoa... Wait, you're a demigod? And I didn't know?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Many Demigods have found us Assassins and joined the Brotherhood instead of satyrs bringing them to camp. There are just too many. Some go to the Roman side, some go to the Greek side, and well, the remaining join the Assassins." He explained while shoving a spoonful of Mac and Cheese. "We just take in whatever's left. Whoever we find in the street, whoever is in need in help." He said in pity. I nodded while playing with my food with my fork. "Then, how about the Templars? Are there any Demigods there?" I asked, remembering those people in chainmail I saw in the forest.

He stuffed another spoonful of Mac and Cheese and nodded, "Yeah. I think so. Some of the demigod Assassins will betray us and join the Templar knights for power and money. They will come in handy for the Templars, so we have to be careful." There was an awkward silence until Eugenio said, "Did I tell you we were picking up another Assassin? We're stopping by Brooklyn next thing tomorrow morning."

"What?" I exclaimed, almost spitting my food out. "Why do you tell me now?" I said frustrated. "Well, because I wanted to make sure you were tired so you won't attack me when I say it." Eugenio replied with a goofy smile. "Well, goodnight!" He rushed off after eating the last bite of his mashed potato. _Argh...__ This stinks. I just want to get over with this "Animus" thing and go back home. I still owe Annabeth our anniversary dinner._ I sighed and drank a gulp of grape soda before walking back to my cabin.

"Sweet mother of Gods." I whispered.

**A.N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was really fun to write. I won't be updating soon because of exams. I'll only get the chance to update maybe on 10 or 11 October. Hopefully, earlier. Until then... Enjoy this cliffhanger. Please review :)**


	4. The Mortal Riptide?

_Chapter 4_

_The Mortal Riptide?_

_Flashback_

_"Sweet mother of Gods." I whispered._

Flashback ends

There it was, in the middle of the cabin... A. Floating. Sword. "Holy freakin' crap." I mumbled as I circled the sword, examined every excruciating detail engraved, tatooed or carved into the sword. Then, I thought back about the fight earlier Eugenio and I had with the Templar knights. The sword was comfortable, fitting, light. It felt so... right. When I was fighting, it felt like the sword was attracted to my hand through a magnetic force.

I snapped back into reality after my eyes were drawn towards the sword for a while. It seemed like I just broke outof a trance. When I was still staring at the sword in awe (from a safe distance. I mean come on. Why the hell would I stand next to something that can kill?), an disturbing image caught my eye. I was face to face with myself in the mirror. My eyes were glowing blue. "What the hell?" I mumbled as my heart beat faster. I immediately looked back at my sword and reached out to grab it.

I felt a small repulsion when I was a few centimetres away from it, but when I thrust my hand towards the sword, there was a strong force that pulled ME towards it. I finally grabbed the sword in midair while falling sideways to the ground with a huge 'THUD'. I clutched my shoulder and groaned in pain. I stood up a stared at the magnificent sword, that now as a weird, light blue-green aura circling it. Then, the aura slowly creeped up my arm like a snake, surrounding my entire arm. Hand to shoulder.

I looked back at the mirror and saw the blue glow in my eyes slowly fade out. I looked down at the guard of the blade and saw something written in Ancient Greek. "Po... Sei...Don..." I mumbled out as the letters rearranged themselves (thanks to my dyslexia). "Poseidon... Poseidon..." I mumbled once again, trying to figure out what this meant.

"EUGENIO!" I screamed, officially freaked out. After a few seconds, I heard a soft slam and Eugenio stumbled into my room, dressed in a hoodie and a pair of pants. "Woah," was the first word that escaped his mouth. I spread out my arms and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Eugenio... You said earlier about the sword being specially made in the Forges for me? Where is the forge from? Because I absolutely have NO idea that a human-killing sword has 'Poseidon' engraved on it." I said, annoyed. He shrugged as he walked towards me, examining me as if I was some sort of monster. He tugged at the sword's grip as I let go, but it didn't budge.

"It seems that the blade is attached to your hand... By some kind of force..." He said, still tugging it. He then used two hands to PULL on it. "OWWW!" I screamed. It felt like it was glued to my hand. He used his leg and planted it on my chest, still pulling it. I tried to push his leg of my body, but damn, he was strong. In the end, we were a tangled mess. He finally gave up while I gripped the sword again, still trying to figure out how to detach the blade. Then, LIGHTBULB.

I closed my eyes and just commanded the sword to fall. And... it did. The aura still remained, but I FINALLY got it off my hand. I let out a small sigh of relief. I thought I had to start sleeping with that. But again... It will come in pretty handy. "How did you...?" Eugenio said suspiciously while raising an eyebrow.

"I... I just... Commanded it to drop. And, well..." I said, pointing to the shining sword on the floor. He scratched his chin and said, "We'll find out from the Forges when we get to the bureau. Well, after the new Assassin. Apparently, some monsters ambushed him after a field trip in school. We have to be the bigger men and help him. Then it's smooth sailing to the Assassin's Bureau." He said contently. I nodded and took a shaky breath before crashing into bed. He exited while turning off the lights and closing the door.

* * *

"Argghhh..." I groaned as the sunlight shined onto my face. I turned away from the window and used the covers to cover my body. I was about to fall back asleep when Eugenio barged in with a... a... Conch horn?

"BBBUUUUUUUUUUU!" It sounded as Eugenio blew it, turning his face red. "WHAA-" My eyes flew open and I fell off from the edge of the bed. I rubbed my shoulder while Eugenio chuckled, "Morning, dude. There's breakfast. We're 30 minutes away from our destination." I used the bed as support and stood up while nodding. Eugenio exited while I yawned.

I was walking to the bathroom when I noticed something about the sword. It wasn't on the floor like last night... It was, on the table... Next to my bed. _Okay. Officially creeped the fucked out. How did it get there? I don't sleep walk. What if... I subconsciously moved the sword from the floor to the table? It's possible. _I shuddered and continued to the bathroom.

I stepped out, half naked with a towel wrapped around my waist. I opened the drawer and and put on a black cotton t-shirt with an eagle on it and chose a white hoodie with another eagle on the back. I put on some jeans and sneakers, grabbed my sword, then left my room. I walked towards the dining hall when I caught the scent of... PANCAKES! My stomach grumbled as I ran to the dining room. I could have swore drool dripped out of my mouth when I saw the marvelous buffet style breakfast. Soft, fluffy pancakes placed on silver trays, crispy waffles filled the table and a side of cereal with a huge milk dispenser.

"Doesn't Camp Half-Blood have food? You're like a puppy who just smelled bacon. Which is over there, to the left." He smiled while pointing towards a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs. I grabbed a HUGE plate and filled it with 3 pancakes, 2 waffles and a bowl of cereal. Then, I sat down and gobbled my food up. "Hey wolf boy, how was last night? Any visions? Dreams? I heard demigods get a lot of those." He said, slightly disgusted at the food smeared on my face. "No... In fact, that was the best night's sleep I've had for years." I said after swallowing my food and wiping the maple syrup on my mouth away. I finished the rest of my food and drank a cup of orange juice.

"Packed up with energy? Good. Because we have to get training. You don't have much time." He said while his smile faded. _Uh oh... Serious Eugenio._ I nodded obediently, remembering the time he held what I learnt was a 'hidden blade' to my neck. Actually, in my opinion, the hidden blade is pretty cool. I can use my sword to cut monsters and then use the hidden blade to quickly kill them before they can recover. The blade is lighter and smaller. We exited the dining hall and walked down a huge hallway when we finally arrived at a stairway. Eugenio walked down while I followed.

He looked around and pulled a candle from the table opposite a bookshelf. He held it up for a few seconds before letting it go. Then, the bookshelf started to creak and move to the side. _What a cliche. _He took out a lighter from his pocket and lit it up, revealing a long stairway down. I walked down carefully, trying not to step on any spiderwebs. We finally reached a huge room and Eugenio lit a candle right beside the stairway, causing other candles to light up one by one, in sequence, lighting up the room completely.

"Woah..." I mumbled under my breath. The room was huge, around half a theatre. There were straw dummies, metal dummies, amour, robes and several weapons. "We still have some time to train before we reach Brooklyn as the currents are getting stronger, so we have to slow down. There'll be a delay." Eugenio said as he took out a chest. He blew off the dust and opened the chest. Inside laid two hidden blades, a sling belt (it straps onto you like a sling bag, but instead of a bag, the sling is attached to a huge belt), throwing knives, a pistol and a dagger.

"Nice!" I said as I walked towards it with my hands sticking out, ready to collect my new weapons. Before I could even go near the chest, Eugenio closed the dusty chest and smacked my hand. "Oww..." I complained, rubbing my hand. "Do you think I'm just going to give you free weapons and amour? You have to earn this stuff!" He said strictly. I shot him an annoyed look. He simply tossed me a belt with a sheath attached to it. It was made of leather, nothing special. I strapped it on my jeans and inserted my sword. At first, it didn't fit, but then, the sword molded into another shape and fit in perfectly into the sheath. "Wow," Eugenio and I said in sync. Then, I unsheathed my sword again and it molded back into it's original form. "Nice." I said, smiling. I sheathed it again and waited for Eugenio to train me. He was going to give some huge speech about combat and such when the yacht stopped.

"We're here. I'll be waiting at this dock." Some guy spoke through the speaker. He turned to me, "Come on. It's time you met Neil." He put on a heavily armed robe with a sword and a dagger. He strapped on two hidden blades and slot on a grey gauntlet on each hidden blade, making it... well... hidden. I took a closer look at the gauntlets. It was grey and had a weird logo on it. It seemed like it was a curved triangle. I looked back at the training room and saw the same exact logo carved in detail into the wall. _It must be the Assassin's logo of some sort._ I sheathed my dagger and followed Eugenio.

We stepped out the yacht and walked over a creaky bridge. "Welcome to Rodrigrez da Encrotvitz's castle. Where all the shit happens." Eugenio said smugly, "Let me introduce you to the other side of the family."

**A.N. Hey guys! Exams are finally over and I can update 1 or 2 chapters per day. Yes, I do have a life. And I need to jam with my bros, but it is fun writing this story. It is nice to share my ideas to *echo* the INTERWEBS. Shout out to my bro Phantom Alpha for supporting me throughout my entire writing process. Hope you have enjoyed this story! Please review, it's means a lot to me.**


	5. Neil

Chapter_ 5_

_Neil_

_Percy's POV_

"Rodrigrez da Encrotvitz? What kind of name is that? And by family you mean figuratively, right?" I asked with curiosity. Eugenio shook his head sadly while sighing, "Sadly, I mean literally. He is my uncle on my father's side. He was part of the Assassins when he turned to the Templars' side in return for money and power. But great guy, really." He said sarcastically.

"Alright, here's the plan, I am going to scale the wall of the castle... and yo-" He planned while scratching his chin before I interrupted him with a simple "Woah". I stared at the castle in awe. It was like any classic castle you will see in fairytales but instead, it was at least 4 times bigger and it was surrounded by 4 huge walls with at least 5 guards guarding each one. "You're going to climb that? You're cray-cray." I said, circling my finger at the side of my head like a little kid. He shot me an annoyed look.

"Alright, stop messing around, what I'm going to do is scale that wall, take Neil while you wait at the entrance to distract the guards. Since you're a son of Poseidon, you will ride a wave once the yacht is out of sight. Completely... Out of sight. OK? Don't bother answering, you don't have a choice." Eugenio said while I opened my mouth to protest, but he already raced off. I cursed in ancient Greek before walking to the entrance where I was supposed to be guarding. Then, I then turned around and stared at Eugenio at work. Man did he have arm power. He looked up and stared at the wall, planning his path. He then climbed up on a box and ran up the wall, before falling down, he grabbed onto a brick sticking out of the wall. Then he continued to climb onto a beam and ran up the wall again, grabbing on another brick. He continued using bricks and beams to scale up the wall. Finally, he reached the ledge of the wall and hung there to catch a quick breath. I watched at a distance when I heard a deep voice shout at me. I turned around and saw a tan man in light armour about 159cm tall with a thick mustache. "What are you doing here? This place is off limits!" He said with an Italian accent. I choked back a laugh and coughed nervously. _This would be a good time to have a hidden blade._ "Uhh... Just loitering. I sincerely apologise." I said nervously while scratching the back of my head and bowing slightly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well? Get out of here! Freakin' kids these days." He said angrily while shaking his disappointment. I pretended to walk away before he rolled his eyes and turned around. Then, I briskly walked towards him and stabbed him in the back with the dagger Eugenio handed me while covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming, like how Eugenio taught me during the short 'training' session. He soon went limp as I dragged him behind the wall beside the entrance so guards won't notice it. _This will come in handy for stealth assassinations._ I smiled at my first good job done and went back to looking at Eugenio. Right now, he was slowly walking around the walls for some reason. Then, he looked down and jumped.

"Rest in peace... In advance, bro." I mumbled shortly under my breath as he disappeared into the big structure of mystery. I waited for about ten minutes, observing and swinging my sword. When suddenly, I heard heavy chains dragging against a huge metal gear. I quickly turned around and readied my sword. The huge metal gate was lifted for a short millisecond when a blonde flash dashed out followed by Eugenio. A cold drop of sweat rolled down my cheek when Eugenio signalled something to me hurriedly with a flushed expression. I did not understand at first but then a stampede of guards with spears charged. My eyes widened and my instincts kicked in. I immediately tackled on one of the guards, knocking out two others.

"HEY POOPFACE!" I yelled, then regretting for using that word. I mentally did a facepalm before shouting, "Come and get me assholes!" I swore at least half the guards where shooting steam out of their ears. One of the most heavily armoured guard holding a completely, shiny, brass axe let out a muffled snicker out of his thick metal box on his head I assumed was a helmet. _This must be the captain._ "This kid thinks he can beat us. Looks like we got a fresh bait." He said calmly while he stopped the other guards from chasing Eugenio and the other guy who I assumed was the guy named 'Neil'.

Guards put on a wicked smile on their face as they cracked their knuckles. After a brief moment of silence, which I guessed was my early mourning. I looked towards the port and saw a small speck, which sunk my heart. Then, the captain balled his hand into a fist before guards screamed and charged. I gripped tightly on my sword and deflected my first heavy blow from the captain. It made me stumble back, but I easily recovered and fought back. I spotted my first target. I dodged a blow from three spears and cut them with a swing of my sword. _Woah, this thing is EXTREMELY sharp. _They stopped in their tracks, still stunned about what just happened. I then sliced at their stomachs, which caused them to spit blood out and kneel down. I heard light footsteps and heavy clanging behind me, so I ducked just in time before a spear would protrude out of my abdomen, spun on my heel and sliced at another guard's stomach, which only caused a scratch deep enough to see his clothes. I cursed once again.

"Look who's having a hard time? You should've got out of here when you had a chance to." The captain said smugly. I smiled, "I don't think that would be necessary. I unsheathed my dagger and stabbed two guards. Another two guards charged and me. I simply sidestepped, grabbed the closest human shield I could find and blocked the two guards' attacks. I threw the dead guard towards the left, which pinned another guard down. I stabbed another guard while slashing at the last guard who just unpinned himself.

"What's wrong? You scared? Pussy." I spat at the captain. He grunted and charged slowly, with his heavy armour clanging. I sheathed my dagger and summoned a simple wave to crash onto the captain, knocking him onto the ground. I stabbed him with my dagger with guilt. "Rest in peace." I said as I bent down. I sighed before standing up and noticed the bloody scene. I took a quick breath and ran towards the port with the force of my jellied knees. I did a swan dive and plunged myself in the water. I felt the waves surround me, engulfing me into the beautiful dark blue sea. I regained my energy and summoned another wave to bring my up high. I scanned the area and saw a white dot. I commanded the wave to advance forward the speck, which slowly became a blob. I lowered myself on the wave to make sure it was the yacht and thank the Gods it was. I launched myself off the wave as it withdrew back into the deep dark sea. I felt gravity pull me down as I plunged into the water once more, causing a huge splash. I swam steadily to the edge of the rocking yacht and pulled myself up. Water dripped off and I was dry. I sat on the edge of the yacht and took in a deep breath. Standing up, I looked at the sliding glass door and hoped Eugenio was waiting in the living room. Sure enough, he was there. I knocked on the door and he jogged over to unlock the door.

"Aaaaaand... He's alive! Nice work. Especially for the captain. He was being SUCH a dick. I forced a smile and entered the living room. Neil was sitting on the sofa with his face flushed and pale, still figuring out what just happened. Neil had extremely blond hair and a small cut on the side of his lip. He was wearing a torn, beige shirt with some faded words on it with a pair of jeans and sneakers. Pretty much what every boy wears. I walked closer and saw that he had a leather necklace with a the same symbol on Eugenio's hidden blade hanging from it. He had a fohawk pointing up, which meant he wasn't a school person. He probably looked around 16 years old and was about 163cm tall. "Hey," I said with my hand stuck out, waiting for a handshake. "I'm Percy Jackson. Just climbed aboard. Neil looked up and forced a smile. He shook my hand, "I'm Neil."

Eugenio put down his hood and smiled. "See? Everyone gets along with each other. No problem. Percy, uhh... That's Neil. Age 17. He will be joining us aboard the ship for the next few days until we reach the Bureau. Now you guys can have a quick chat, play some games and whatever... I will be in my cabin attending some matters. Please knock if you need my assistance." Eugenio said hurriedly as he climbed up the stairs leading to his cabin. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Neil. Then, I noticed something strange. He had a distinct tattoo on his forearm. It was in the shape of an eagle. "Not to be rude or anything, but what's up with the tat?" I said, pointing to it.

Neil shook his head, "I have a complicated background. My dad... He was part of the Assassins. Which got me into this mess in the first place. Back in his day, they had to burn these marks on their arm to prove their loyalty and commitment to the Assassins. I got the burn when I was 10. My dad longed for me to join them. But he died during a battle when I was 11. When he was dying, he gave me this necklace, which was passed down in my family for generations. I swore revenge to the Templars, but I got caught snooping around... uh... Rodrigrez da... something, something's castle. Then Eugenio came and rescued me."

I nodded understandingly. "I had some 'daddy issues', too. My dad... He's a god. One of the big three in Olympus. Long story short, I was always being chased my monsters, gods and all the crazy shit you can think of. I was sent to this camp to train and harness my powers. Then, I am dragged here to help win the war between the Assassins and Templars."

Neil laughed slightly and asked, "Which god is your dad? Hades? Poseidon? Zeus?"

"Ah! You know your Greek mythology! I am a child of Poseidon. Wait... How do you know about Greek mythology and why aren't you shocked that I'm a demigod?" I said, taken aback.

"It's a long story. Like I said, complicated background."

**A.N: OOH! What kind of complicated background do you think Neil has? Take a guess. Sorry for not posting regularly. I actually finished writing this fanfic but my computer crashed before I could save. And I have my piano theory exam coming up. Which is actually tomorrow. Worse part is, I haven't memorised my Italian terms. CAZZO! I hoped you enjoyed, and I will try my best to update regularly. :)**


	6. The Kidnapping

_Chapter 6_

_The Kidnapping_

_Neil's POV_

"Maaan... The field trip to the Greek and Roman museum STINKS!" My friend, Riley whined. I balled up my fists while controlling my temper. "C'mon, it's not that bad." I hated when people insulted the Greeks or Romans. They're my roots. Where I came from. Riley rolled his eyes and muttered, "Nerd." Before walking away. I gave out a huge sigh and stared at the bare statue of Zeus standing proudly on a piece of marble, holding a lightning bolt.

"Hey! Neil! Watcha doin'? Staring at your boyfriend?" Cody called out as his group, or rather, gang of friends laughed. My face turned red. Not because of embarrassment, but because of anger. I was about to protest when a man shoved his way through Cody's gang, followed by other men. They were heavily armoured with swords hanging by their waist.

"HEY ASSFACE! YOU JUST MESSED WITH THE WRONG GUY!" Cody yelled, picking up a fight. One of the guards grabbed his collar and pulled him over. Then, he took out a small dagger and held it to his neck. "What did ya say to me, boy?" He said, slurring his words as if he was drunk.

"No-Nothing... Sir." Cody stuttered while his hands trembled.

"Hmm... I thought so." The guard said as others snickered and smiled smugly. He threw Cody onto the ground and spat on him. _There goes karma. As beautiful as ever._ I smiled, but it faded after guards turned to me. I took a quick step back and saw Cody's gang of friends drag him behind a wall and observe what was going to happen to me. A huge, heavily armoured guard holding a sword who had 'captain' engraved all over him, pushed his way through his small army of guards which had about 10 guards.

"Oh look. Neil Armstrong. Neil Patrick Harris. Neil Young. Big star, just like all the others. Looks like you don't have The Apple with ya... But, we can never be sure, can we?" The captain said, bending down and shadowing me. I balled up my fist. "Percy Jackson was said to have taken The Apple, but he didn't. He could have been a handy fighting tool, but sadly you little group of losers sweeped in. Luckily, we have one more chesspiece on the board. I suppose you know who that is."

"Done with your speech? I have a field trip to complete." I said playfully, ready to pick up a fight.

"Look who's the brave boy?" He said shaking his head in disappointment. "But I am afraid that will not be a problem anymore." He said as he unsheathed his sword. Guards took their positions and surrounded me while the captain walked away in gusto. "CHARGE!" A guard yelled as he swung his sword. As I ducked, adrenaline pumped through my veins. Then, I noticed something at the corner of my eye: Cody watching from an EXTREMELY safe distance. I smiled and made a brief moment of eye contact showing: Don't mess with me. I have been preparing for this moment for my entire life. TO KICK SOME TEMPLAR ASS! I did a sidekick directly into a guards face before grabbing a guards spear and hitting him in the gut with the end of it. I spun the spear and protruded it through another guy's abdomen.

At the corner, a bead of cold sweat rolled down Cody's cheek. I smiled and the sight proceeded to defend myself. A wimpy guard launched his spear towards me as I used the stolen spear the launch myself into the air. The guards looked up with their jaws wide open. I assumed Cody's was too. I mean, throughout my entire school life, I have been pushed around by the same person. It's nice to be the one on the other side. As gravity pulled me down, I did a backflip to avoid throwing knives. If someone filmed that and played it in slow motion, it would have shown me epic-ly dodging knives by inches. I landed and smile smugly. I proceeded to counter attacks from incoming guards and was finally face to face with the captain. Most of the guards were dead, but others were either knocked

"Who do you work for?" I demanded, pointing the stolen spear to the captain.

"You think I'm just going to give you answers, boy? You have to earn them. Now surrender to me and I will not cause MUCH harm to you." The captain said with a muffled voice.

"Pfftt... Like you said, what you want has to be earned." I said, spreading out my arms before charging.

When our weapons collided, sparks flew. I winced and heard a soft grunt, covered by the clanging of armour. He spun around and swung his sword. I took a quick step back and thrusted the spear towards him. The weapon barely blunted his armour, but still, it did some harm. Then, I found a blindspot. _He does not have a good grip on his sword, it's always loosely hanging. _I narrowed my eyebrows and my lips instinctly formed a small smirk. I taunted him and he growled in anger. While he thrusted his sword, I sidestepped and used the end of the spear to forcefully knock out his sword. He grunted as as sword flew across the smooth, marble floor. I heard some muffled curses under his helmet as he punched me. I rolled sideways and reached for the sword. It felt heavy and slowed me down, but I managed to finally stab the guard. It didn't immediately kill him, but it gave me enough time to find out who his 'master' was.

"Curse you..." He spat out blood.

"I repeat again. Who. Do. You. Work. For?" I said, eyes filled with fury.

"Rodrigrez... Rodrigrez da Encrotvitz." He said reluctantly. "Long... Live the Templars!" He managed to say.

I shook my head in disappointment, "Rest in peace, bastard." I dropped the weapons and saw Cody and his gang with their jaws wide open. Their eyes were filled with shock and fear. "What are you looking at?" I said, exhausted and panting heavily. Cody's eyes widened and raced off. "Hmm... I thought so."

Time to visit Rodrigrez da Encrovitz.

_After long journey from Brooklyn to the countryside_

"So this is his castle, huh?" I muttered to myself as I stared at the castle. It was radiating a dark vibe. It was the perfect place to film a villain's castle in a horror movie. I looked around and saw a couple of guards walking towards the main entrance. I smiled as an invisible lightbulb appeared above my head. I hid behind a wall as the guards walked past me. As the gate opened, I quickly dashed towards it and rolled beneath the closing gate. It nearly cut off my head by inches, I lost a few strands of hair, but no biggie.

I walked slightly close to the guards and eavesdropped on their conversation. "Sir Rodrigrez was stupid enough to send those stupid American guards to kidnap some kid, and what's even crazier is that Sir Rodrigrez thinks some small puny kid has the Apple of Eden!" The other guards chuckled in a deep voice. "Wait! There's more! Sir Rodrigrez even thinks that there are 'keys' that will unlock some type of library that contains the location of some Grand Temple." The guard continued as he wiped a tear from his cheek. I rolled my eyes. _It's like they've never heard of a joke before._

"HEY! YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A guard yelled at me while pointing. The guards who I was eavesdropping on earlier looked over and charged at me. _Crap._ I dodged their first attacks, but soon I felt a needle enter my body. Soon, I was thrown into darkness.

* * *

"Ughh... I feel horrible..." _Where am I? Everything's so blurry... I can't see shit. _I stood up groggily and took a step forward, only to find out to be having a make out session with the floor. I spat out a strand of hay and noticed that my leg was chained to the wall. "I must be in a dungeon." I leaned against the wall and let out a frustrated sigh_. _Then, I felt a small stinging feeling at the side of my face. I gently touched the side of my lip and winced. I was bleeding. _I must have got cut when the guards were bringing me here._

"Psst! Neil!" A solemn voice whispered. I quickly turned around. A man in Assassin robes peeked through the cell window. _Thank god._ "Time to get out of here. Now, listen closely. Rodrigrez will summon you so he can interrogate you about the Apple of Eden. Whatever you do, do not respond. Think about the Brotherhood. I will be back." The mysterious man whispered, hanging from my window. I nodded and turned around, pretending nothing happened. Then, I heard a soft grunt and it was back to silence.

I waited in my cell playing with a stick... Like a dog. "HEY! Get out of here! Sir Rodrigrez has summoned you!" A guard through the door of my cell before opening it. He released my leg from the wall. "Was about time!" I said to the guard, annoyed. "Just move!" He said, pushing me after handcuffing me. Grunting in annoyance, I tried to struggle out of the guards grip as his nails was going to cause me my life.

"Sir Rodrigrez! I have come with Neil Lee!" The guard said, while walking towards the tan, midget-ish man named 'Rodrigrez'. He got down on one knee and bowed his head. "What are you doing? HA! Proposing?" I said and laughed at my own joke. All the guards shot me an angry look, except for Rodrigrez.

"I like this kid. He has a sense of humor! Take him and dress him up as a jester!" Rodrigrez commanded, laughing hysterically in a weird, deep voice. My vision cleared up and I took a good look at Rodrigrez. Man was he ugly. He had dark brown eyes and bushy eyebrows. Accompanied by thick lips and a swollen nose. He wore a huge furry coat that was WAAAY too big for him. It covered his neck, making him look sloppy and shorter. He wore at least 5 chains with diamonds hanging from it, or was made out of pure gold. On each of his finger, there were thick rings wrapping his stubby fingers tightly with gemstones glued to the top. And... Of course, the gold crown. It looked like any typical crown you'd see in a fairytale king, but twice the amount of diamonds, of course.

"Well, at least lend me a phone before you do that. I need to call every mugger in Brooklyn and tell them there's an awesome party happening in your pants." I said smugly, smiling playfully. Then, his expression changed. He stood up and walked towards me slowly. Each time his foot touched the ground, there were clanging sounds. He then stood face to face with me. Wait, I take that back. He was at my neck level. He realised our awkward position and took a step back. I snickered.

He opened his mouth before a white flash appeared in front of me. I took a quick step back and watched in fear. The mysterious assassin retracted his hidden blade and murmured, "Niente è vero, tutto è permesso. Requiescat in pace, uncle." (Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Rest in peace, uncle)

"GET HIM!" A guard yelled.

"Come on, we have to get out of here. Quickly." The assassin said in a soft whisper. He ducked a throwing knife and signalled me to follow him. Then, he started to jog towards a long, spiral staircase. We finally reached a huge yard and the hooded man stuck his hidden blade into a bunch of gears, lifting a heavy gate. Not even a second later, I dashed out, beads of cold sweat rolling down my face. I wasn't sure whether they were sweat or tears, probably a mix of both.

The assassin then ran behind me and did some hand gestures to another person, who I only noticed after a few metres from... a yacht? I looked back again and only caught the sight of a sea-green eyed boy with messy hair shouting at some guards. "Neil! Enter the yacht!" The hooded man yelled from behind. I slowed down a little before ducking under the roof of the entrance of the yacht and entering it.

"Ahem... You're, uh... Blocking the entrance?" The assassin said, sticking his head in between my waist and the side of the door. "Sorry!" I yelped, jumping back in shock. I walked further into the yacht, taking a quick look at the furniture.

"It's good to see you alive, Neil." The no-longer-hooded man said. "I am Eugenio. Rank 5 cruise assassin and demigod. Son of Hephaestus. Did you get hurt?" He said, examining my body. I looked around and only noticed a few scratches and some tears in my jeans and shirt. "Nothing much." I replied sheepishly.

"Who was that guy? Uhm... The one shouting at the guards?" I asked, curious. Honestly, I was not shocked or surprised. I have been waiting for this moment throughout my entire life. By the minimum age of 12, a descendant of an assassin or is part of the assassin bloodline is supposed to be brought to the Assassin's Bureau for training and such. However I am quite disappointed that I was not brought in at a young age, since my dad was just a big shot to the assassins.

"Oh! Him? He's Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. He'll catch up. I hope." Eugenio said as he whispered the last part. "Let me show you to your room, come along." Eugenio led me up a flight of stairs and brought me to a long hallway. "The dining room, my room, Percy's room aaand... your room is here." He pointed to a small door that had a crooked '6' on it. "There are some clothing in the drawers next to your bed. You can have a quick bathe first." I nodded and walked in, closing the door behind me. I looked around the room. _Pretty simple, nothing special. _There were simple paintings of houses hung on the wall, rocking from side to side gently. A super single bed was placed against a wall where a simple wooden drawer and nightstand was next to it. At the other corner of the room, there was a small table and a lamp dangling from the wall above it. The room seemed pretty... White. I gave out a small sigh of exhaustion and hopped in the shower.

I came out of my room with the same attire I had on just now as it still had the smell of home. I gently touched the cut on my lip which was no longer bleeding, but nevertheless, left a scar.

I entered the living room, where Eugenio was at the door, talking to someone. I raised an eyebrow and plopped down on the couch. I stared at my reflection in the television screen and started to think about the guards' conversation earlier. I was snapped back into reality when I heard a "Hey!" I looked up and saw Percy Jackson with his hand stuck out.

Ever since I met Eugenio and Percy, my life have been turned more messed up than I expected.

**A.N: WOOOO! Longest chapter I ever wrote. My fingers hurt. I will not be posting regularly as I am still reading my newly bought House of Hades. So... Till next time! I hope you have enjoyed. :)**


	7. The Invasion

_Chapter 7_

_The Invasion_

_Neil's POV_

_Flashback_

_"It's a long story, like I said, complicated background."_

_End of Flashback_

Percy's raised his eyebrows, "Please tell me more, grandpa!" He said in a young boy's voice mockingly. I chuckled. Both of us shared a moment of laughter. We finally stopped and I sighed, having a mini debate in my head whether I should tell him about the other side of my family. Unknowingly, my expression darkened. Percy's smile faded, "What's wrong?" I shook my head, wiping off the miserable look on my face.

"Well, I'll keep it as short as possible. When I was born, my dad was already part of the assassins. Being the wise one and such, he did not have much time to pay attention to me, but he was still a good dad. He spent as much time with me as possible. I had a good life. Unfortunately, when I was young, I did not know that my dad was an assassin. I always thought he was a businessman, travelling around the globe. Until I was 6... The devil's number." I explained sadly as I muttered the last part. I took a shaky breath and continued, "I came home from school one day and saw no one was home, so I snooped around my dad's 'office'... Although I was strictly told not to. My parents were saving the information until I turned 10, so I could process everything that was going to happen."

"So... You found out your dad had assassin's stuff in his office?" Percy asked, interrupting 'story time'.

I snickered, "I wish." Percy tilted his head. I continued, "I found not only assassin robes, but his weapons all covered in his enemy's blood. Contracts, stolen top secret information. Everything about the Brotherhood. The books from secret libraries, documents... Keys..." My skin tingled as I explained.

"Keys? Keys to open...?" Percy hesitated. I shrugged in reply.

"Anyway, since my dad was an assassin with amazing instincts, he found out I was snooping around, so he called me in. I thought I was about to be punished... But instead he explained everything single detail. All the killing, the murder..." I said as my face turned pale. "Of course, since I was 6, there was a lot to process... I hid in my room for a week, living off a bottle of water and candy stashed under my bed. It was a rough week... I finally stepped out of my room to find out my dad's gone for another mission. He disappeared... Until my 9th birthday." I paused. I felt very uncomfortable telling my life story and the yacht rocking from side to side wasn't helping either. I looked into Percy's eyes and saw the same pain in his eyes with a slight hint of pity and anger.

I opened my mouth to further explain, but Eugenio's heavy footsteps interrupted our conversation. Both of us looked at him. "What?" He exclaimed, as if there was a spotlight shining on him. He walked towards the kitchen and shouted to us, "Do you want any sna-" **BOOM!** The yacht trembled as a huge ball splashed into the water.

"TAKE COVER! FOLLOW ME!" Eugenio yelled over the pandemonium.

"Neil! Follow Eugenio! I'll handle this!" Percy commanded as Eugenio and I nodded. Eugenio led me to another flight of stairs and I was led to a basement study. It was a pretty dark room. There were flame torches surrounding the room on the walls like a medieval theme of some sort. There was a huge study table with a bookshelf behind it. Green and red books were stacked up on the study table with a quill and ink next to it. Lastly, there was a candle burning brightly on the table. Eugenio grabbed the candle and pulled it up. A black metal piece was attached to it, so it immediately retracted back when he let go. The bookshelf behind the study table slid open. "Ah! Classic entrance." I said as Eugenio ducked under the roof of the entrance and entered. I walked in the room carefully and quickly turned back when I heard the heavy bookshelf slide back into place, like a scene in a horror movie.

"I wonder how's Percy doing..." I wondered aloud.

"I'm sure he's doing fine. We're surrounded by water, remember?" Eugenio winked. "We can keep progress from this small window." He continued as he walked towards the window, the light peering out the window, making his dark brown, almost black eyes gleam and sparkle. His black hair shadowed part of the room. I looked around the room and saw a logo. THE logo. The curved triangle, signifying the Assassins, carved into a wall. I peered further into the room and saw armour lined up against an open wardrobe. Next to it was a shelf armed with spears, swords and shield hanging from it. Further to the left, there was a bookshelf with 2 chests labelled 'Perseus' and 'Neil'.

"Perseus... Percy... Are they related?" I asked Eugenio in disbelief.

Eugenio chuckled, "No... He was named after him, hoping to have the same amount of skill and luck as the Greek hero."

I nodded understandingly. "Is the box for me? Or Neil Armstrong?" Mocking Eugenio. His eyes lit up in alert. He jogged over and brought the chest over from the bookshelf and opened it, causing dust to fly in front of my face. I coughed and sneezed while Eugenio laughed. I stopped coughing and saw the wonders in the chest. There laid two hidden blades, a dagger, a sling belt, throwing knives and a sheath.

"Do I get these stuff? Or do I have to earn them?" I asked, narrowing my eyebrows.

"Ah! You know your manners. Good luck. You get a dagger for defense. You can choose your sword at the Bureau." Eugenio replied, passing me the dagger and sheath attached to a leather belt.

I took the blade and belt and slung it over my waist. "Should we check on Percy? Perhaps he needs some back up." I asked, contented and eager to test out my new blade.

Eugenio chuckled, "Hahaha! Eager to test that freshly sharpened blade? Let's go for a ride, shall we?" He smirked as he opened the bookshelf door.

There, we saw Percy on the roof of the yacht, blocking attacks with a huge, water shield. "SWEET!" I yelled, excited.

"Guys, I'll transport you over to the over to the opposing ship and kill the captain. I can't hold this shield any longer..." Percy said as he winced and a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. _The energy must be eating him up._

"Don't over exert yourself." Eugenio warned. Percy nodded and concentrated harder, summoning boats made out of waves. "These would keep you dry." He said, panting. Both of us thanked Percy and climbed up to the top of the yacht.

"On the count of three! One, two... JUMP!" Eugenio yelled, free falling down. Both of us splashed into the water and climbed onto the hydro-boat. I flashed a thumbs up and Percy started to move us at, accelerating at a great speed. Water was being sprayed into my eyes, but I didn't care, the sea breeze and water was cooling. Soon, we were coming closer to the ship, but we were slowing down. I looked back and saw Percy's face turn sour. Plus, the water shield was thinning. A cannonball flew past us and almost broke the shield. By the time we were about 1 metre away from the ship, Percy was took weak to control our boats and the shield turned back into plain ol' water. Both of us sunk, but luckily Eugenio and I could swim.

"Can you climb?" Eugenio asked, gasping for air while clinging onto the boat. I nodded, still out of breath. The water was cold, making me shiver, but I still had the strength to climb. "I'll stealth assassinate patrolling guards from the other side. While you go for this side." Eugenio ordered. Nodding, I climbed up the ship. Using ledges and small holes used as windows, I made my way up to the hull and finally reached the ledge. I hung from the ledge and waited for guards to pass by, when one finally did. I didn't have a hidden blade, but the dagger was good enough. I let go of one hand and stabbed the guard, using the knife to pull him into the water.

After a nearby guard heard a huge splash and walked over to me. I smirked and stabbed him, throwing him into the water also. I moved to the left and climbed the ships's rigging. I looked down and saw Eugenio having a hard time warding off guards. I spotted my target: A guard armed with a gun, aiming directly at Eugenio, who's deflecting heavy blows from swords and axes. I jumped down as he was about to pull the trigger, stabbing him in the neck.

"GAHH!" He yelled as blood spat out of his mouth. I took out the blade and ran towards Eugenio while letting out a battle cry as stabbed a guard whose back was facing me.

"Go get the captain! He's escaping! I'll handle them! Find the one without armour!" Eugenio yelled while ducking. I grunted and ran to the captain's cabin. There was a candle that lit up the entire room. I heard heavy breathing in a wardrobe with a small crack. Slowly stepping towards the wardrobe, holding only a tiny dagger, my hands shook nervously. After each step, the blade felt heavier. I tightened my grip on the dagger and opened the door hastily.

**BOOM!** A bullet flew past my me, creating a groove at the side of my head. I took a step forward and avoided another bullet. "Hiding in a wardrobe and shooting bullets at me is really uneffective." I said smugly, smiling. Do me a favour, stop being a coward and fight!" He grumbled and stepped out.

"Challenge accepted." He smirked. Stepping out, he dropped the gun a and grabbed a sword hanging on the wall. Sort of like a literal killer display saying: Don't mess with me, bro. "On guard!" He yelled, charging. _What's this? The medieval times?_ I deflected the first blow, but for a wimpy and scrawny captain, he was strong. He spun around and swung his sword at me. I bent backwards, staring at the blade above me with my eyes crossed. I brought my sword up and swung it, clashing with the captain's sword.

"You're hard to kill. I admire that." The captain said, smirking. With him dressed so fancily, he was not agile and he had trouble moving or dodging attacks. _Bingo._ I charged, but I duck to the side before making contact with his sword. The captain over shot me and failed to stop in time. *stab* "GAH!" He yelled, spitting blood all over his nicely carpeted floor. I took out my impaled, bloody dagger. "Rest in peace, asshole." I muttered before staggering out to the upper deck. Blood splattered over my shirt and hands. _Sure, I felt guilty killing those men, but they deserved to die._

I looked around: body were scattered everywhere blood was in puddles and or course, Eugenio fighting off some more men. I looked over to the canons and saw three crew members hastily loading up the canon. My eyes widened. I looked around and saw a small knife laying right next to me. I quickly picked it up and threw it had the person lighting up the canon. The other two men turned around, eyes filled with fear. They kneeled down, showing that they surrendered. I took some spare rope and tied them up. I raced to Eugenio. His face was sour, just like Percy's was, and I could see his arms were turning into jelly, making his blocks and attacks sloppy and weak. We were dealing with the last four men of the crew. I quickly slashed at a crew member. The others noticed me and quickly got down to their knees.

"Nice work. Dealt with the captain?" Eugenio said, trying to catch a breath. I nodded, panting.

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Oh. That won't be a problem. Many of the crew members died in the Capricorn while we were attacking a Templar fort. No big deal. I guess if we repair this ship and nurse some of these crew members, they can join us." Eugenio said, looking at them. He bent down and looked at one of the men with a shaggy beard dead in the eye. "It's time you found work with honest men. You have a choice. Join us, or spend your life in a city, without causing any trouble."

One of the men chose to be released, so Eugenio tossed him a bag of coins, "If I ever hear trouble from you..." Eugenio threatened. The men nodded timidly and quickly ran away, heading towards the life boat. Oddly, he didn't get on it and sailed away, instead, he waited there, as if wondering what his friends were going to choose. I untied the two men who were loading the canons earlier and they chose to join us. "No mutiny will be tolerated. You will be paid well." Eugenio warned. The other two crew members also chose to join us. Eugenio nodded in satisfaction. At the corner of my eye, I saw the crew member who chose to live in the city sadly, reeled down the lifeboat and sailed away into the endless sea.

"Wise choice, my friends. Now, wo do you work for?" Eugenio asked, walking to the steering wheel of the ship.

"No... No one, sir. We are simply pirates." The man stuttered timidly.

"Hmm... Alright. Back to your stations!" Eugenio commanded as he turned the steering wheel towards the yacht. Soon, we were sailing at high speeds towards our yacht. I walked towards, Eugenio, glancing at the sea.

"Neil, go to the yacht and tell the captain that we'll be sailing side by side. Stay there. You're going to need rest. Tell Percy to rest, too." Eugenio commanded. I wanted to protest, saying that I could handle it, but he shot me a death glare. I nodded reluctantly and jumped off the ship, swimming towards the yacht. I climbed up, my hands feeling like jelly, but luckily Percy was waiting at the entrance of the yacht, so he pulled me up and dried me off. Completely. I conveyed the message to Percy and the captain.

Soon, we were approaching land. I saw a port nearby through my cabin window and I was immediately spooked out. There was a thick, dense, forest. It automatically gave a person the clear thought of: Stay out! "Here we are! Please exit the yacht!" A deep voice spoke through the intercom. I sighed and got off my bed, walking towards the cabin door.

"Hey!" I said as I ran into Percy in the hallway. He turned around. His eyes were sunken, as if he lacked sleep. His face got paler, but he didn't seem to care. "Hi." He solemnly said. I jogged towards him. I was about to ask what was wrong when we ran into Eugenio at the end of the hallway.

"Guys, hurry... The Mentor wants to meet both of you. Remember! Be polite!" Eugenio said as he wagged a finger jokingly in front of our faces. Percy rolled his eyes and chuckled. We finally got off the boat and I glanced our surrounding. Suddenly, I felt a wave of magic. "This way." Eugenio said as he led the way. We walked through trees and cobwebs. I was looking around when I bumped into Eugenio. He didn't budge.

"Welcome to the Assassin's Bureau."

**A.N: Hey! I think I'll be updating about once a week, because I'm aiming to write longer chapters... For those who could have tolerated my bad English and such, thank you for supporting me. Happy reading! Please review and I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. :)**


	8. The Assassin's Bureau

Chapter_ 8_

_The Assassin's Bureau_

_Percy's POV_

"This kind of feels like Camp Half-Blood. The place hidden in the woods and everything." I said as Eugenio stopped exactly one step in front of the entrance.

"It's similar, but we have a different... Protection system. When regular mortals enter the woods, they will not be able to pass through a barricade that will lead them here and will let them follow their instincts to go another way. But, Assassins can sense them. Or at least, trained to. Demigods can automatically see the bureau." Eugenio replied, chuckling. He led us further into the woods and entered the Assassin's Bureau. It was a magnificent sight.

There were Assassins running around a huge fountain with water sparkling under the sunlight spewing out. Further into the Assassin's Bureau, there is a huge grassy field in front of a huge lake with Assassins doing somersaults, backflips, frontflips, butterfly kicks or any type of dangerous flip you can think of. Some were doing sword fights or hand-to-hand combat training. Over to the left was a huge building, something like a white house, but at least 2 times bigger. To the right, were small buildings, I assumed was cabins. In the lake, there were people swimming and canoeing.

"Hello. You must be Perseus... And Neil." A man in black robes and a white beard said as he stepping in front of us.

"Mentor!" Eugenio said as his face lit up and his back straightened. He bowed. The Mentor was old. He was about 60 years old with a white, shaggy beard. He had slight long hair which has some grey strands of hair. He had a pale and wrinkly face. His eyes were sunken, but his dark blue-grey eyes were gleaming with life. There was a scar running through his left eye. On his left hand, his ring finger had a significant burn. It was the same as Neil's, but smaller. He wore a black robe with a hood hanging behind and there were gold lines skimming along the outlines of the robe. His smile was small, but it radiated warmth and hope.

"Mentor. I am Neil Lee. Son of..." Neil said as he bowed down before the Mentor held up his hand, instructing Neil to stop talking.

"It's finally good to see you, Neil. Your father has spoken many things about you. And you must be... Perseus Jackson." The Mentor said as he looked at me, eyeing me from head to toe. "I'll assign Clara to show you around. Eugenio, you are dismissed." Eugenio bowed once more and left.

"Mentor!" I yelled before he could leave. I unsheathed my sword. The aura crept up my hand again. "Eugenio stated that this was specially made in the Forges for me. And it has my father's name engraved onto it. Why does a stainless steel sword have Ancient Greek writing?"

He scratched his hairy chin. He took the sword from my hand, causing the aura from both my hand and sword to fade away. He examined the sword. "This... This sword was made during Altair's time! I think this was made by one of the blacksmiths back in those days. It formerly belonged to a demigod... If I am not wrong, an unknown sibling of Altair. He was a legendary fighter, but for some reason, his name was not passed down. It is most likely he was a son of Poseidon. It must have been specifically passed down to one of the descendants of Poisedon or him, unfortunately no one had the ability or genes to properly wield it. You must treasure this sword. It's owner has been dead for almost 9 centuries!" The Mentor explained as Neil watched (in shock) the sword's aura come back to life when I held it. I nodded and the Mentor walked away with both his hands behind his back. I sheathed it again and waited for Clara to arrive.

"Heya! You must be the newbies. I'm Clara, daughter of Apollo. Leader of the shooting department in weapons and combat training. I will be showing you around and stuff... Both of you will be staying in cabin 631. You can put down your stuff and I'll be meeting you outside your cabin." Clara said as she jogged over with a wide smile. She was about 14 years old, around 156cm. She had dark brown eyes and her hair was tied into a ponytail. She wore leather armour and had a bow slung over her shoulder and 2 huge leather pockets containing arrows strapped to her waist as well as her back.

We walked towards the group of cabins as Clara explained about the system of the Bureau. "There are six different groups of Assassins. The Cruisers, the Tech team, the Weapon masters, Combat masters, the Acrobats and the test team." Clara paused for a moment as we finally reached the cabins. It was a huge building with two glass doors. "Here we are, just go straight down the hall. I'll further explain later." Clara tossed Neil and I identical keys. Both of us nodded and we walked down the hallway. When we first entered, there were many notice boards and posters stuck on the walls. The doors were in various colours and were decorated. Finally, we reached cabin 613. It had a brown door and a slightly rusty doorknob. Neil stuck the key in and turned the knob. Inside, the walls were blue and there were two super single sized beds placed at both sides of the room. There were also two bathrooms on opposite sides of the room. There were two huge study tables placed slight apart. Beside our beds, there were two drawers/night stands. On both of them, there was a lamp and a clock.

I walked towards the night stand on the left and put down my leather belt containing the sword and a dagger. While Neil just put down his dagger and washed some soot and dirt off his face. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and opened the door. "Well, that was fast." Clara said, signalling to follow her again. Neil's face was pale and his expression was nervous. He noticed me staring at him weirdly and he quickly forced a small smile.

"Alright! So... This is the training grounds. People come here to practice their sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat... And sometimes their tricking." Both of us tilted our heads. "Backflips... You know."

"Ohhhh..." Both of us said in sync.

"Carrying on!" Clara said enthusiastically. We walked further to the right, where there was a huge building similar to two White Houses combined... It also looked like the Parthenon at Athens. "This is the Assassin's HQ. A lot of people call it The House of Glitches because many strange and weird things occurred here. This place contains the Mentor's office, the meeting room and the Hall of Fame." Clara opened the huge wooden door and there was a red carpeted hallway with marble tiles beneath it. The walls were white and there were many paintings hung on them.

"These are the most famous Mentors. Here we have Altair... Ezio... And so on." Clara explained as we walked down the hallway. The first painting was a man with his Assassin robes on, and had his hood up. _What kind of guy would put his hood up to pose for a painting?_ "That's Altair. Except for his childhood friend, Abbas, no one saw his real face before. Believe or not. He was one of the most wise and knowledgeable Assassins throughout history. He was also regarded as the legendary assassin." Clara said as if she read my mind. We finally reached the end of the hallway and it had one two doors. On top of the one to the left, there was a golden plate with the words 'Hall of Fame' engraved on it. Next to it was another golden plate with the words 'Meeting Room'.

"What about the Mentor's office?" Neil said, looking around.

"The door to the Mentor's office only appears when someone truly has the heart or has a real emergency to visit the Mentor." Clara said, still not believing it. "I did not have to visit the Mentor before, so I didn't get to see the inside of his office."

"Cool." Neil mumbled.

"Come on! There is still a lot of places you need to see." Clara said gleefully. We exited the HQ and walked past the fountain. I squinted my eyes and saw two buildings. One had four levels while the other had only two. When we were reaching the buildings, Clara continued talking, "Those buildings contain the gym, weapon facility, the tech facility, the Forges, the testing facility and the dining hall. The weapon combat, testing facilities, the tech facility and the Forges are in the building on the right. The test team and the combat team will test the weapons made by the Forges as well as the hi-tech stuff made by our own tech team, so they're placed in the same building. The building to the left is the gym and the dining hall, of course. Come on, dinner will be in 2 hours. You'll have your parkour lesson and combat training, respectively. Hurry, you're almost late."

We jogged over to one of the buildings and we entered. It was like entering an extremely small hotel lobby. Once we walked in, we could see a lift and the right hand side of the wall. The walls were blue and there was a small table with a vase containing pink flowers. The floor had a red, flora carpet design. We walked further down and saw a sliding door. Clara knocked and opened it.

"Wow." Neil muttered upon the sight. It was like seeing a huge, playground with poles, bars and mattresses with crazy, hyperactive monkey-human breeds swinging around, walking on bars and such. Clara chuckled at Neil's reaction and called out, "Yo, Ronnie!" A tall, brunette man jogged over. He had a fair complexion and had big, hazel eyes. He had some freckles around his cheeks. He wore a simple black t-shirt, sweat pants and some track shoes. His hair was styled to the side and he was quite lean.

"Hey, Clara. Are these my new rubber bands?" Ronnie said jokingly, but I still got a feeling that that was going to happen. Both of our faces turned pale and I heard Neil gulp behind me. "I'm just kidding! You have to loosen up, guys! Which is what will happen you to, physically." Ronnie wiggled his eyebrows and dragged both of us into the gym while an overwhelming smell of rubber greeted me.

"Uh... Coach Ronnie? Can you give us some type of demonstration? Like an intro or something." Neil asked nervously and politely.

"I'll be glad to." He smiled. He then led us to an obstacle course of some sort. It had bars, walls, poles, thick mattresses in the shape of boxes and trampolines. At the end of it was a wall and a mattress leaned up against it. Honestly, this has got to be the second best thing I've ever seen. "Watch and learn, boys." He said before breaking into a run.

First, he jumped onto a trampoline and launched himself up into the air, he did half a backflip and did a handstand on a bar for about 5 seconds before gravity brought him down. He swung forward and grabbed onto another bar. In front of him was a wall. _There's no way he can get up that. Plus, he's hanging on a bar._ I was so wrong. He grunted and started to swing vigorously on the bar. Finally, he swung himself up and let go. His feet landed almost vertically and he ran up the wall. Before falling, he reached out and grabbed the top of the wall. He pulled himself up and looked down, panting. He bent down and pushed himself forward. He landed precisely on a mattress. He jumped towards the other mattress and planted the sole of his foot onto the edge of the mattress to launch himself back onto the previous mattress with a backflip. He jumped forward again and instead of landing on his feet, he landed on his hands and did a monkey vault, landing back on the floor, slightly bending down. He did a somersault then followed by an immediate flip. He landed on another trampoline and was launched up again, landing with his knees slightly bent. Chuckling, he bowed.

I looked at Neil's expression. It was just plain starstruck. I couldn't deny it, mine was too. He walked towards us, "Well? Do you need any more introductions?" He asked with a grin. He reached out and closed Neil's mouth. He blushed. Both of us nodded. "Let's get to work!"

"First things first! Rock climbing! I believe this was Neil's br-" Ronnie said while his voice faded at the last part after looking at Neil's pained expression. I looked at Neil and studied his face. His eyes were filled with pain and a sense of... Betrayal? "Uhm... Moving on! This is to test your arm strength and for me to see where your standards are, at this point of time. To make it even more interesting, let's have a race? Shall we? First one up and down wins. No dropping down. Come on! Grab those harnesses and we will start." Both of us nodded slightly._ This is simple! It's just like the lava rock climbing wall at camp! I can win this, for sure!_ We strapped on our harnesses and Eugenio hooked on a bungee cord in case we fell.

"3! 2! 1! Start!" Eugenio yelled. I immediately got to work. I climbed onto the nearest rock and pulled myself up. Stone after stone, my hands started to get rough. Then, I took a closer look at the rocks. They were coarser and some of them even had small, sharp bumps on them. I looked down and saw Neil simple looking up while scratching his chin. My eyes narrowed, but I continued climbing, choosing my path wisely. I was almost halfway there when I heard metal rubbing together. I looked down, distracted. Neil was running up the wall, just like how Eugenio did when he scaled the castle wall. But this time, Neil was dodging rocks, stepping side to side and swinging his arms rhythmically. Once or twice, he even used rocks as a literal stepping stone. He finally grabbed onto a coarse rock and flinched, but he continued scaling at inhuman speeds. Even I haven't seen any camper climb that fast. He seemed to know his route, as if he climbed the wall before. I quickly looked back up and started to scale, muscles threatening to stretch out my shirt. Soon, Neil caught up with me. I was distracted by his speed and my leg slipped, luckily the rocks were coarse and I didn't slip.

"Don't lose your concentration, Percy! There'll be no bungee cord preventing you from falling to the death in real life!" Ronnie yelled from below. I grunted as a bead of sweat rolled down my cheek. Neil looked over with a determined face and his hair was slightly wet from the amount of sweat that was forming. Now, both of us were neck to neck. Neil's face was serious and slightly angered. _What was Ronnie about to say that made Neil so angry? It couldn't be his father, since he didn't start with the letter 'f'... I guess I'll just concentrate on this race and leave Neil some private space._ When I was about three quarters finished with the wall, Neil overtook me. He started to go on some rampage and lunged himself up using the support from rocks. Before he fell, he grabbed a rock and hung from it, dangling loosely from the wall. He swung sideways and his arm caught another rock, now with only two legs hanging. I was awestruck. I growled and climbed faster, ignoring the pain surfacing to my skin. Soon, my shoulder started to burn and my foot was cramping up.

Neil was already a few stones away from the top. He was like a freaking monkey, swinging side to side and clinging on rocks without stepping on anything. Snorting, I looked up and formed a path in my mind. I quickly climbed up while Neil stopped to catch a breath. He looked at me and quickly climbed up. He finally reached the top while three more rocks laid before me. I grumbled as he started his descend. I jumped up from a rock and briefly touched the edge of the wall and hung dangerously with three fingers on a rock. I winced, marks denting my skin. I looked down and scaled. When I was still three quarters away from the ground, Neil was already half way there. He looked down and panted, eyes showing perseverance and fear at the same time. He finally closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Before he did something that made me feel like nothing. He planted his legs against the wall and let go of his hands. As he let go, he bent backwards and tucked in his feet while hanging upside down. Ronnie first thought that Neil was going to fall, so he raced to the bungee cord, which was retracting and Neil fell. But instead, Ronnie tilted his head as Neil did a dive down. When he almost reached the ground, he stretched out his arms for cushion and support, rolled forward while Ronnie applauded loudly.

"I'll be pulling you down now!" He called out to me. I nodded and let go as Ronnie steadily brought me down.

"That, my friend was some fine climbing! Percy, when rock climbing, or in fact, climbing anything, plan your route first." Ronnie said, still impressed. I congratulated Neil as he forced a smile, eyes still sad. Ronnie opened his mouth when suddenly there was a huge battle cry. Alarms went off, alerting all the assassins.

"All demigods to your battle stations. Class 1 attack. Code 303." A robotic voice announced through a speaker, crackling.

"Uh oh, that's no good. Code 303... Monsters are attacking! Percy! You think you can handle it?" Ronnie asked with concern. I nodded confidently. It was like another normal day back at camp. Then, I started to drift back to the good times in camp. The campfire, capture the flag... Annabeth...

Annabeth.

Her name echoed in my head as I flinched at the name. _Mental note to self: Borrow Drachmas from hall mates._

"Hello? Percy? Neil and I will be in the safe room as we stand no chance against monsters. Good luck." Ronnie said, snapping me back into reality. All of us went in the same directions but we split once we exited the building. I looked over to the left, dodging through small monsters charging towards me. _Nice time to have my sword._ I prayed that wouldn't get hurt before reaching my cabin, when I heard a familiar voice call out to me, "PERCY! LOOK OUT!" Then, it hit me. Literally.

**A.N: Hey guys, I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter. I will not be posting next week as I have a camp. But, I'll try my best to speed write the next one! I apologise if you feel my writing is plain, I'll try and up my game. But... NEW RECORD FOR WORD COUNT! :D Again, thank you to Phantom Alpha for reviewing on most of my chapters. **


End file.
